The purpose of this study is to determine whether secretion of certain hormones by tumors of the pituitary gland has any effect on the production and secretion of reproductive hormones in men. The study will also determine the frequency of occurrence of secretion of these hormones in men with pituitary tumors, before and after surgical treatment of the pituitary tumors.